dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Legendary Super Saiyan 2
サイヤ |RomName = Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū |alias = Super Saiyan 2 True Legendary Super Saiyan |debut = Game: Dragon Ball Kai: Miracle Battle Card Anime: "Bloodcurdling! The Explosive Birth of a New Super Warrior!" |user = Yamoshi'Goku and Vegeta refers to this form as the true legendary Super Saiyan form as being the form from the legends. (presumably) 'Broly Kale Kefla |color = |class = Transformation |similar = Super Saiyan Rage Super Saiyan: Berserk Super Saiyan 2 }} サイヤ |Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū}}Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Card Sprite is the form above the initial Legendary Super Saiyan state. Appearance Kale's version of the form looks near identical to Super Saiyan C-type but possesses the green hair and aura of the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Kale's hair also spikes up completely and her right bang falls down in this form. Broly's Super Saiyan 2 form appears almost identical to Legendary Super Saiyan form, however, it has a slight difference in that the hair in this form is completely spiked. Usage and Power It is noted in the preview for when Kale achieves this form that it is a "true legendary Super Saiyan". This form is taken on by Kale thanks to the Legendary Super Saiyan form being fully controlled, this transformation has a massive increase in power to the first controlled form transformation, enough for Kale to hold her own against the tired Super Saiyan God Goku - it was stated by Krillin that the form has a massive increase of power but also Tien stated that Kale wasnt berserk anymore meaning she was in her controlled form yet again. Kale takes on this "true legendary Super Saiyan" form after she goes berserk for the third time and Caulifla brings her back to her senses. In this form, her power greatly increases, as Tien Shinhan noted that her power massively increased. The form also allows her to fully control her berserk state while fighting Goku alongside Caulifla. This form makes Super Saiyan 2 Goku tremble with excitement, stating it is a Saiyan instinct. With it, she and Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla were able to initially overwhelm Goku with raw power and ultimately encouraged him to use Super Saiyan God. Initially Kale was able to hold her own against him, with Caulifla being completely overwhelmed, however, Super Saiyan God Goku was able to resist a point-blank energy wave from Kale with no damage, and even when Kale and Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla used their energy blasts together, Goku was able to easily destroy both blasts at once with his own energy attacks, which Kale was able to deflect while Caulifa was severely damaged by it, though even after all that, Kale is shown to have remained undamaged. When Kefla transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, she possessed a hybrid of this form and Caulifla's Super Saiyan 2. When backed into a corner, Kefla awakens a further power in this state, powering her up, darkening her hair and allowing her to use her Ray Blast. Video Game Appearances This form first appeared in Dragon Ball Kai: Miracle Battle Card as a form for Broly. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Prawdziwy Legendarny Super Saiyanin Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans